Childhood Promises
by Zutara21
Summary: Ty Lee brings back old memories that Zuko has tried to shut out. Through the oncoming war, a multitude of decisions resting on Zuko's unstable shoulders, will he be able to find who he truly is and wants to be with Ty Lee's guidance? ZukoxTyLee Tyko
1. Prolgue: Don't Change

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or any of its affiliates. It is the sole property of its creators Mike and Brian and of Nickedeon. I wish I did own it, because it would be enjoyable to see through the eyes of the true creators of the imaginative universe known as Avatar.**

* * *

**Prologue  
**

Ty Lee's words stuck in his head like a thorn. He tried wiping the thoughts out, pull the uncomfortable thorn from his mind, but it stay lodged there. _I know you._

He knew, of course, that was true. They always seemed to be closest through growing up. Laughing and playing with no titles, no qualms, unlike with Mai and Azula who dwelled on those two things. Zuko never had any close guy friends to play with. From the start, he was told that other boys would only hold him back and the only reasoning behind girls being allowed was for possible marriage options in the future. Everything was being entailed and planned for the next Fire Lord.

Another old memory seeped to the surface as he walked through the familiar dark corridor.

"_Hey no fair!" A child's voice rang through the unusually bright corridor. A boy was running after an agile young girl, and having problems keeping up. Her pigtail swung behind her as the young girl laughed out, wishing to see the look on the young boys face, but not daring to turn around. "You started running before me again! You always do that."_

_The young boy breathed heavy and ran after the girl with a slight scowl on. He hated being weaker. Especially against a girl. His training wasn't progressing as quickly as Azula's was, and his father was becoming disheartened every day by it. _

_It wasn't long before they broke free of the dingy corridor and out into the bright sunlit courtyard. The young girl giggled some more as she collapsed onto the soft grass. She stared up at the clear blue sky as the young boy fell next to her. They lay there silently, staring up at he sky, only there heaving chests and strained breath disturbing the silence._

_Finally, the girl spoke. "Zuko, you're getting better. You had almost beaten me there at the end." She smirked as she raised a hand to block the sun from her eyes. _

"_I'm pathetic. If I can't even beat a girl, how am I supposed to become the Fire Lord like Father wants?" He covered his hands over his eyes completely, unwilling to show any emotion to the girl that lay next to him._

"_Zuko, you don't have to worry." She sat up, staring down at the crushed boy. She smiled kindly like his mother would. "You're a strong person, with a good heart. You can beat anybody with those qualities. You're smart, you think things through. Don't change. I don't care who you may become, Fire Lord or not, don't change."_

_Zuko uncovered his unblemished face, looking up to the girl that seemed so strong and wise beyond her years. Behind those eyes, though, lay hurt. He knew her too well. "What happened? Did the other kids call you names again?"_

"_No," she answered too quickly, and after a stare-down by Zuko her shoulders collapsed into her chest and she replied, "Yes. Well, I a sick and tired of being classified as a piece of a set. Of conforming to what everyone expects. Growing up as a sextuplet is hard. I just want to be the person I am."_

_A tear slowly dropped down her cheek, resting on her chin, daring to fall but not falling. Zuko watched the tear. "Ty Lee, you are you. You're your own person. Just like I am me. Ty Lee is just Ty Lee. You're one of a kind."_

_The young Ty Lee looked into Zuko's smiling clear face and smiled back. She nodded and said, "You're right. I need to think positive. Thanks Zuko. Hey, you know what? Let's make a promise!"_

_Zuko stared at her, a little confused. "What kind of promise?"_

"_Let's make a promise to become the people we want to be, no matter what. Follow our dreams and not care about what others think. Okay?"_

"_Yeah," Zuko answered. Ty Lee stuck out a dirty and scraped hand and held her pinky out for Zuko to take. Zuko stared at her pinky before joining his own. Their pinky's wrapped around each other in a child's promise and laughed at how silly they were acting for 10 year olds. _

"_We'll be close friends forever, right? Always together, right Zuko?"_

_Zuko nodded, with a bright smile before a beautiful woman entered the courtyard and stole Zuko's attention. "Mom!"_

"_Hello, my son. Still trying to beat Ty Lee in running are we?" She smiled down proudly at her energetic son. Zuko nodded his head. _

"_He's gotten a lot better, Ma'am. He almost beat me this time." Ty Lee smiled a toothy grin. _

"_Yeah, and next time, I'm gonna beat her Mom."_

"_Well, don't you to make a great pair. You are going to grow up into fine adults. I know I won't have to worry when you two are together."_

_**Together.**_

"Earth to Zuko. Hello?!"

Zuko shook his head and his eyes were still wide before realizing someone was trying to talk to him. Azula. She was staring at him with a small amount of care. His eyes narrowed in an instant. "What do you want?"

"Only to let you know that you were daydreaming in the middle of the hallway and are going to be late for the war meeting. Honestly, why did I help you back in Ba Sing Se again? You're hopeless." She waved a hand at him before passing by and heading down a new hallway that would lead to the war chambers.

He pulled himself together as much as he could muster and headed after his sister. _Don't change. I don't care who you might become... Fire Lord or not..._

Her words stung him, even after all these years.

* * *

****

****

****

****

****

**A/N: Okay, so I know you must be thinking: Kelly, what are you doing?! Weren't you the once proud Zutarian that we all know and love?!**

**Well, I still am! It's just, after seeing the Beach episode, I kind of fell prey to this new idea. I really liked it, and wanted to see what other people would think about this pairing. Please R&R to let me know to continue with this. Thanks guys! O.O**


	2. Chapter 1: It's a race!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or any other characters or outline plot to this story. It is the sole property of Mike and Brian and the company Nickelodeon. I am satisfied just using their base for my lovely rendition.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

He left the war meeting with a bad taste in his mouth. His hands were finally starting to dry from their clammy state, and his face hurt from holding a bland expression for too long. He sighed once he was out of sight and found himself walking down a new corridor. He stopped when he realized where he was headed.

His mother's favorite room was just up ahead. He stood stonily in front of an appliquéd tapestry work of Lord Sozai. He looked over the work, trying to busy his mind away from his mother, and he realized how much he was becoming like him.

He had found out only days earlier that Avatar Roku was his Great Grandfather and that Roku and Sozai, being so close, made very different decisions in their later years. He hunted the Avatar, didn't trust anyone, and wished to gain power. He was becoming something he didn't know. His mother would have been disappointed. He bowed his head, a scowl worn on his face and he clasped the end of his Fire Nation robe sleeves.

He removed the topknot and allowed his hair to fall, becoming a mess instantly. He punched the wall, next to the tapestry.

"I must say, Zu-zu, you certainly put on a good show," Azula said with a bored look, but a smug smile tugged at the corners of her mouth. Her arms were smugly crossed in front of her chest.

Zuko turned his face away from the voice. "Leave me alone."

"Alright Zu-zu, no need to get all upset. Father was proud of you today. You were at his right hand. I must admit, I was almost jealous." She cajoled Zuko, knowing how to twist and turn things to favor her in the long run.

She was very manipulative, and she knew it. She loved it.

"Yeah, well, I hope Father was happy." He lied. There were so many times during that meeting where Zuko really wished to speak up, give his own opinion. Every time his mouth was open to speak, his scar would burn, and he would be reminded of what happened not so long ago. The last time he had given his opinion during a conference.

_No, I want Father to be proud. Just be quiet and listen_, he had told himself over and over again. His fists were clenched by the end, losing feeling in his fingers. Now, he stared at those hands as Azula sauntered into the dimly lit corridor, disappearing.

"Hey, you okay?" This voice, though soft and the words should have held comfort, did nothing to ease Zuko. No feeling was felt behind those words. No love, compassion, feeling.

Zuko turned dejectedly towards Mai. "I'm fine, okay?! Why does everyone keep treating me like some child! Just leave me alone."

He grimaced at the fact that he lost his temper once again with Mai, and was now attempting to storm off. Something made him want Mai to stop him. Run after him, chase him, call out to him, _grab_ him. Done something to make him know that Mai cared even an ounce for him, more than just caring for only herself.

He walked in silence, only his falling footsteps made noise as each new step fell in the dark hall. He didn't even realize he had made it to the courtyard until warmth poured over him from the sunlight that filtered in through the trees. As he surveyed the area, slow in bringing his head from one side to the next, he heard soft laughter of children, echoes of his memory.

"Hey there slow poke."

He smiled, remembering Ty Lee's words that made him drive harder in running. Those words always made him strive to be better, giving him that extra push.

"Zuko, did you hear me?"

"Huh?" Zuko had been in his own world, and didn't realize that there was someone trying to talk to him. He looked around, not finding anyone until the voice directed him down and there he saw her.

Lying on her front with both feet up over her head, her toes just barely touching her hair, he saw Ty Lee grinning widely. "Hey there, slow poke."

She hadn't called him that in years. Maybe it was something about them both being in the courtyard that brought those old traditions back. "Don't call me that. Besides, I'm not that slow anymore."

"Oh, really? You think you can beat me, Zuko," she asked, a grin still spread into her cheeks. She rolled her legs around and pushed off the ground with ease to stabilize herself onto her feet. She stretched her arms over her head before letting them rest behind her back and walked up to Zuko casually. She came so close to him that Zuko literally felt the need to lean away. She leaned forward to match him.

"Want to make a bet?"

Her eyes were searching as they stared at Zuko, waiting for the response that would be given. Zuko asked curiously, "What kind of bet?"

"I'll race you. The normal path. Down this corridor, up through the front of the palace and then back through this corridor and make the grass the finish. You remember this, don't you Zuko?" She looked at Zuko, smile still in place as Zuko nodded his head. "So, have we got a deal?"

"I don't need to prove myself to you or anybody else. Why should I race you?!" He was acting stubborn as always, looking to pick a fight. He wasn't in the mood to deal with bubbly Ty Lee. But, something made him not walk away. Maybe it was that she was bringing him back some good memories from his past.

Ty Lee simply shrugged her shoulders and shook her head, replying with, "There is no reason to race me. None at all. Unless.. You're afraid of losing to a girl."

That was the key that unlocked Zuko. That was what got Zuko's game face on, and she knew it. She was brimming with happiness as he removed his outer robes. Zuko wished to show everyone that he was able to win. Prove something to everyone. To himself.

Ty Lee was stretching her legs when she brought a finger to her cheek in thought. "Just one other thing, Zuko. If I win, you need to tell me what's wrong with you today, if you win, I will leave you alone. Okay?"

Zuko didn't like this last request, but he was so confident in winning, he nodded his head in agreement. "Alright."

They stood next to each other, both in a racers stance as they prepared to push off into a run at any moment. Ty Lee spoke, "Okay, here we go. On your mark, get set…"

Ty Lee pushed off with her back leg and was off down the hall, leaving a perturbed and bewildered Zuko in her wake.

"Hey," Zuko called out enraged. "That's not fair!"

He pushed off as well and sprinted into a run to catch up with the high-paced girl. He watched her braid swing from one shoulder to the other in the rhythm of her steps. He yelled out again. "You started running before me. How is this a fair race?!"

"You sound exactly like you did when we were younger Zuko," she said cheerfully through heavy breaths. "And, who said anything about the race being fair?"

She stole a glance behind her to see the shocked look on Zuko's face that she didn't want to miss. She smiled even wider and broke into a faster pace, trying to lose him. But, Zuko recovered quickly from her comment, and pushed himself harder down the hall.

They ran down one hall until the hall ended with a curve and a new one would be starting. Ty Lee used her flexibility to slingshot herself around the corner by doing a handspring and pushing herself off the one wall with her feet, catapulting into a straight away after.

Zuko stared after her in awe. She was really quick and strategic in her planning. He wasn't about to give up now though. He ran without thinking about anything else and they were reaching the outside. They were headed towards the front of the palace and into the open. There were some straggling villagers meandering around the palace gates and a man with a cart. The cart was directly in front of where they needed to go, and going around it would cost time.

Ty Lee and Zuko both look determined in coming closer to it. Many turned to see what the commotion was about and the old thin man with the cart turned to see both Ty Lee and Zuko coming towards him fast. His eyes went wide with surprise and he pushed his back up against his cart.

Ty Lee reached the cart first and jumped in the air, right before the man. Her legs went into a split in mid-air and Zuko gawked for a moment as she slid between the canapé top and the produce, making a smooth exit as she gracefully touch the ground.

It was now Zuko's turn as he came pounding towards the cart. The man clung to his cart, not wishing for any harm to come to it. Zuko slid down as if he were sliding into home plate. He leaned back as he slid under the cart, effortlessly, and was quick to pull himself back to his feet, keeping his pace.

The man man waited for the crash, but one didn't come. Finally, willing himself to open his eyes, he saw them running with their backs to him. He breathed out a sigh of relief while regaining his composure. He turned just in time to see a stampeded approaching. Love-struck girls came pounding closer to his cart and the man dodged away from the cart just in time.

**BOOM! CRASH!**

Mixed with the produce and broken wood were multiple stunned girls still calling out for Zuko. The old man looked on in horror yelling out from the sidelines.

"MY CABBAGES!"

Ty Lee looked back and laughed, noticing the pile of destruction that they left in their wake. But, she didn't see Zuko. _Did he get stuck in that_, she wondered.

"What's wrong? Looking for someone?" Ty Lee whipped her head to her left to see Zuko keeping up with her. He wore a proud look.

Ty Lee smiled back. They touched the halfway mark at the same time and started making their way back towards the palace. Through the rest of the race they were at a dead heat. Both determined to win, both fighting off fatigued and exhaustion. Ty Lee had pulled off some tough moves, and she was surprised to see Zuko pulling them off with her.

They were rounding the last corner and passing a few maids. Ty Lee dashed forward, making their dresses rise slightly. They both gasped and tried to hold down the dresses that rose up, but the damage was already done, and that was enough to distract Zuko for a split second. That was all she needed.

She laughed as she sped into the courtyard, Zuko on her tail. She jumped as she made it to the soft bouncy grass, and rolled until she was on her back. She was followed by Zuko who held onto his knees and breathed heavily. He tried to regain his breath while standing as Ty Lee lay on the ground, staring up at the sky.

Finally succumbing to gravity and exhaustion that pulled on his body, he collapsed onto the ground next to Ty Lee. He rolled over until he was on his back too. His pride had been hurt. He had lost to her. A Girl.

He covered his face, trying to hide the defeat he felt. She spoke through labored breathing. "You were really close Zuko. I was actually surprised by it. I mean, I know you had to have gotten better since we were kids but, speed and agility was always my thing. You probably would have won, if those girls hadn't been there to distract you."

Zuko blushed through his already red cheeks. "I wasn't distracted. I lost my footing was all."

Ty Lee hummed. She wore a knowing smile. She closed her eyes and allowed her breathing to return back to normal. "So, you have to tell me what's been bugging you!"

She turned towards Zuko expectantly, but Zuko didn't know what she was talking about. Her smile faltered a little. "Don't you remember Zuko? You agreed that if I won you would have to tell me why you're so grumpy today. Rules are rules, right?"

Zuko cringed. He had forgotten about that. He had been so sure that he would win that he completely pushed the agreement from his mind. He sat up abruptly.

He stared at his hands. "I don't feel like talking about it. You're not my mother. I don't need to confide in you. I didn't even say anything to Mai, so why would I tell you?"

He was digging, trying to push her away. The only response he received from Ty Lee though, was a surprise to him. A smile followed by a calm soft voice. "You're right. I'm not your mom. I can't pat you on the head, and treat you like she did. She was like a second mom to _me_, sometimes more of a mom than mine. I got treated kindly, always had her attention when we talked. She offered to braid my hair on more than one occasion and I respected her. I miss her too Zuko. No one can replace her."

"You don't understand how I feel. You still have a mom. You could never know."

"Oh, you mean the Mother with five other girls that look just like me?" She said it in a calm way with a smile. She held no hatred or anger over being overlooked or side-plated by her own Mother. "She's busy. I understand that. When I left for the circus, they told me not to expect them to acknowledge that fact or accept things like that. It was only my friendship with Azula and you that I was welcomed back."

She stared at her hands, trying to hold that soft carefree smile. "Zuko, be happy for the times you did have your Mother, and learn from your times with her. Don't shut those times out. You'll regret it later."

Zuko stared at Ty Lee, feeling as if they were transported back in time. A time when everything that had happened after them being ten was non-existent to them. Carefree and no responsibilities.

Zuko smiled and Ty Lee beamed her usual one. Dirty hands and shirts, toothy grins, and ambition in their eyes. _Don't change._

He pushed himself back to the present. "I have to go. I'm not feeling well. I'm going to go to my room."

"But, Zuko, you didn't tell me-," Ty Lee started, but Zuko was quick to talk over her.

"I'll tell you about it later. It's really nothing," he turned and gave her a light smile. "I promise."

Ty Lee was left sitting on the cold grass, the wind pulling at the loose hairs that had come undone from her long braid. The ever present smile missing as two words left her lips, barely audible over the winds howl. "Don't promise."

* * *

**A/N: So, I was so excited about this story, that I had to write the first chapter today. And, here it is! YAY! There aren't a lot of TyLuko, or ZuLee or Tyko, however you want to say it!, stories. I hope this will become a nice addition to the small fanbase. **

**If there is anything done wrong, including, but not limited to spelling and grammar mistakes. Thanks for reading and please respond! **


	3. Chapter 2: Dreams and Expectations

**Disclaimer: For Disclaimer, please refer to the epilogue or first chapter.**

**

* * *

X.**

**X.**

**Chapter 2:**

The door closed leaving behind a loud slamming noise and a puff of air left the sheets as he flung himself onto the bed. The four-poster bed swayed slightly before becoming calm once more. He grasped hold of the dark sheets as he buried his head into the soft surface.

He had changed. Changed a great deal from back when they were children. His identity was not whole and his mind drifted to his Uncle and his Avatar-hunting adventures. He tossed on the bed, the mattress precisely hugging the curves of his spine. A confused look rested upon his damaged face.

He stayed like that. Tossing and turning many times as the sun was shone lowering through the small slit of the curtained window. Only two people came knocking on his door, both were servants wondering if he needed some food or a bath. He slept in hour intervals, not being able to find peace. He was fighting a battle within himself.

He didn't arouse out of his room when the sun began to rise, touching off of the distant horizon, either. A new knock rang through the dark room, and Mai's voice broke the silence.

"Zuko, come out of there. Come on, don't you think you've sulked enough? I mean, this is really dragging on and I wanted to go shopping today. You did say you would get me something expensive, didn't you?" Mai's tone was as cold as usual and her requests were materialistic and unhelpful to Zuko's current state of mind.

"Leave me alone," Zuko strongly urged her through clenched teeth. Wrapped in twisted blankets, his face was barely seen through them. He wore the sheets like a hooded cape and the pillow he used as a face mask. He was confused, troubled, and in dire need of direction. His confidence, in needing his Father's approval to be happy, was diminishing and his trust in the Fire Nation and their current leader was troublesome.

There was a few more bangs and more meaningless words spoken by Mai, but she didn't seem to try for too long. She left within ten minutes of coming. The silence was suffocating, but he welcomed it with open arms. He thought of his mother, how he wished she could be comforting him right now. Something to ease the pain he felt within his heart.

It was starting to become evening again, and still he had nothing to eat and not been able to get much sleep. His eyes were puffy and he could smell wafts of tender mooselion coming in from the cracks under the door. He had guessed the servants had left it there in case he felt hungry later. His eyes drooped, and once again he was asleep, but he doubted that it would be for long.

Meanwhile, in the dark hallway outside of the Prince's room, a petite young lady snuck her way through. The hallway, that was crowded and busy with people in a tizzy just hours earlier, was now silent and dark. She let out her held breath and stole a bobby-pin from her hair. The old fashioned lock wasn't hard for her to pick. Her tongue caught at the corner of her mouth, concentrating her eyes on her mission.

She was rewarded by a click of the mechanism unlocking and, turning the knob, she enter the room that hadn't been opened since yesterday.

The small amount of light that was filtering through the hallway flooded the room quickly and spilled across the bed where a lump was found amongst the tangled mess of sheets. A gentle smile took her lips and closing the door behind her, she cautiously walked towards the muddled heap.

When realizing that the lump was breathing evenly and not stirring, she felt safe enough to relax her movements. She made it to the side of the Prince's oversized King bed in about twelve steps. She counted as she went, trying to busy her mind with that instead of thoughts of her being alone in the Prince's room with the lumpy sheets.

She stood, watching the sheets breathe for a few minutes before finally gaining the courage to lower herself to sit on the edge of the bed. She rested her hands on either side of her bottom, hoping that she didn't disturb the sheets with her sudden presence. The lumpy sheets didn't move.

Her bottom sunk into the soft mattress hugging her. It took all her being not to bounce on the bed, knowing that would be a telltale sign that someone was here. But, it was so tempting. She bit her bottom lips with resolution. After a beat, she had control again and pulled at one end of the sheet. Under the sheet, she found a head resting on a rather large pillow.

The pillow was sunken in on one side, showing how the Prince favored to sleep most nights. His hair was plastered to his forehead and neck from night sweats and his breathing was a little hoarse. She worried over him for a moment before knowing he wasn't sick. It was an emotional sickness.

She brushed his hair away from his face, smoothing it as she went with long, thin, agile fingers that were filled with tenderness. Her fingers worked through his messy hair, concern furrowing her brows. She couldn't heal his insides.

A familiar tune crept into her mind and she hummed a few bars before she could put words to the sweet familiar melody.

"Oh, on the first evening of Agni,

From somewhere out of nowhere drops upon the dreaming world.

Oh, and on the second evening,

All the children of the nations join hands and compose a waltz."

She hummed the sweet tune, not recalling the rest of the words that were taught to her. She couldn't even remember where she heard the tune, but the Prince seemed to react to the melody and clung his cloth-covered hands onto the girl's lap. She was surprised at first but her face softened and welcomed him into her. She brushed his hair soothingly, while still humming that ever repeating song.

Zuko had been sleeping, but it wasn't pleasant. Tormented by his thoughts even in his dreams, he didn't like the feeling. He felt alone. Again he replayed his Mother being taken from him, his sister deceiving him, and his Father creating the biggest rift in his life. His scar that had shown his Father's disapproval of him for so many years. He wanted his Mother. He curled up into the fetal position allowing the darkness to swallow him, wishing for death to come.

Just when he thought that everything was lost and gone forever, he heard a faint melody from some distant place. The tune seemed familiar and he squinted through the darkness in the direction he thought the melody came from. He saw a light up ahead and a figure stood in that light. It was his Mother!

She held her arms out and she was humming the repetitive refrain to the lullaby she sung to him every night as a child. He used to love that song. The soothing tune always helped him find sleep and, even as he grew older, he said he didn't need it any longer but he yearned for her to sing it once more.

He reached for her, their fingertips barely skimming each others. He reached farther this time and was reluctant to give up. He finally reached her and clung to her front. He grabbed on with tears streaming down his face. He looked up into his Mother's young beautiful face and saw that calm loving smile he loved so much.

"Mother, mother, I've missed you. I'll never let go of you. I'm not going to let you go again!"\

His mother said nothing, just stared at her son with kind crinkled eyes and kept humming her tune. It wasn't long before he found her slowly disappearing and soon only the tune was left echoing in the emptiness. "NO!"

Zuko was upset. He wanted her back. Wanted his mother. He suddenly realized he was dreaming and forced himself awake.

His eyes opened wide and he was surprised to still hear the same tune from his dream. The tune was coming from just above him. His hands felt warm from holding onto something tightly. He tried to focus his eyes in the darkness and saw a pair of pale pants. Still confused at what he found after opening his eyes, he wondered if her was still dreaming.

His head was warm where it rested, but it didn't feel like the same texture as his pillow. He moved his head, until he was staring up towards the ceiling and what stared back at him was another face. A smiling face that he could make out even in the darkness.

"Ty Lee?"

She watched the waking Zuko stirring in her lap. The only thing she could think of doing was continuing her humming and smoothing his hair. She found the Prince to be quite cute when just waking up.

They sat in the darkness, both silent except for the hummed tune. Zuko went to speak, but Ty Lee made a shushing noise, breaking the melody while she rested a finger against her lips.

They sat in silence, longer this time. No song was heard, just the smooth feel of Ty Lee's fingers working through the Prince's tousled hair. He used the moment given to him to relax for once. He didn't move his head away from her touch and allowed the spell that she held over him to continue with the brushing of her fingertips.

Just staring at one another they felt content. The room grew darker and darker as the nighttime noises and firelight glowed from the small slit the window left.

Zuko was the first to break eye contact. He stared at that little slit that showed life outside the room still existing.

"How long are you planning on running away from everything?" Ty Lee had surprised him yet again.

"I'm not running away! I'm just, not in the mood for anything concerning anyone or any thing," Zuko replied back. He crossed his arms awkwardly underneath the sheets over his chest, his head still resting on her warm lap.

She stifled a laugh. "Zuko, I would classified that as running away. Or hiding. Whichever you want to call it, it's the same thing. What are you running from?"

He didn't grant her an answer. She cocked an eyebrow at this. "Oh, so we are going to play this game, huh? Well, don't forget that I know you better than almost anyone. I know your weakness."

Zuko rolled his eyes and gave her a look to say 'yeah, right'. Ty Lee took that as a challenge.

She was always good at finding things, like physical weaknesses in people, since she was a little kid. She reveled in new discoveries and every person's weaknesses were different. Zuko was mainly strong in physical strength, but there was one spot that he would succumb to her. Right between the ribs.

Her fingers stop their perusal of his hair and went towards his middle. He was an easy target. Totally wide open for Ty Lee. Though his arms were crossed, her nimble and sleek fingers found their way directly to the spot she knew all too well.

She was surprised that he was looking away and did not remember about all the times she had used this same weakness when they were kids. She smirked a devilish smile and began the torture process. She never backed down from a challenge.

She flex her fingers for a moment before testing the area she knew of.

'Poke.'

Zuko's head turned back quicker than a mousetrap going off. His face was red and his eyes narrowed. "You wouldn't dare use that?!"

Ty Lee smiled triumphantly. "Oh, yes I would!"

She began a full frontal attack now, poking his ribs, rubbing her fingers into his sheet covered chest. Zuko's face turned redder and redder as he tried to keep himself composed, but he could only take so much.

He finally had to let out his held breath and, with it, let out something that Ty Lee hadn't heard from him since before his Mother vanished. Zuko was laughing. Full out, belly-shaking, knee-slapping, head-back laughter.

The laughter was so contagious, that Ty Lee started giggling with him. Zuko, not willing to give up without a fight, struggled against the girls ceaseless tickling. He squirmed in her lap, fighting her off, but his hands were caught under the sheets and he couldn't break free.

"That's," he started to say through his laughter, "It!"

He finally pulled his hands out from under the suffocating sheets and took her hands forcefully away from his stomach. However, this action caused the already precariously placed Ty Lee to become more unstable, even for the spry girl.

She tumbled off the bed, bringing Zuko with her. Her back hit the cold floor, and her head banged against the solid wood. Zuko, acting quicker than he had thought he could, put his hands down where they fell, holding his body up so as to not fall on top of Ty Lee who was now sprawled on the floor.

Ty Lee's eyes were crinkled and closed in pain from banging her head and she slowly opened them up to see Zuko staring down at her with concern. "Are you alright?"

She didn't answer. Her arms lay above her head, and her eyes traveled down Zuko's body. It seems their bodies fell, but the sheets were firm in not moving too far off the bed. They clung around Zuko's hips, but they left his chest bare.

From the small amount of light that permeated into the room, Zuko's body glistened. Pectrorals, wash-board abs, and toned muscle mass reflected in her dreamy stare. Her eyes came back to his, and she stared at him with those wide, tootsie-roll brown eyes.

"I'm sorry, I..."

Nothing else was said. They came closer to one another, Zuko drawing down to her while she anxiously waited with anticipation. The distance between them closed to only centimeters. Zuko closed his eyes, but opened them quite suddenly.

Ty Lee had placed a finger on his lips and looked sadly into his face. The usual smile that was at a constant, was absent. "Zuko, we can't."

Zuko flushed with a mixture of anger and embarrassment. He knew he couldn't but he was so drawn. Knew the reasons why it was wrong, but couldn't help but feel that attraction towards her.

She kept her finger on his lips until she placed her other hand on his cheek. "Mai's my friend. My best friend, and you're her boyfriend. Whether or not we want to, we can't do this to her."

She looked away, a far off look on her face. Zuko turned his body away from her and lay his back against the cold floor as well, raking a hand through his hair. "I know that."

He was short with her. The mood had changed so suddenly. What happened to the laughter that had filled the room just moments earlier? Zuko stared up at the dark ceiling.

"Are you running from Mai? Is that it?"

"No." His answer was clipped yet again. Ty Lee blew a few strands out of her face.

"Are you angry because of Azula or your Father or-"

"I'm upset because I'm confused! I don't know what way is up anymore!" His voice was high-pitched and he was throwing his hands around in frustration. "I wanted my Father's approval. I wanted him to be proud of me but, to do that, I had to conform to his ideals. My sister is constantly conspiring against me, and my supposed 'girlfriend' only wants me to buy her things."

He paused for a moment as he sat up and bent his knees, resting his elbows on them. He continued, "I keep thinking about my Mother and feeling really alone when I should feel accepted and welcome after finally returning to the Fire Nation. Yet, I'm left constantly longing for the days when I was traveling with my Uncle in search of the ever elusive Avatar."

He felt the weight slowly lifting off his shoulders as he spoke more and more. "I keep looking back at my past and wondering why things had to change so much. Why things seem so confusing now. I just feel like sometimes I want to-"

He couldn't finish. Ty Lee had sat up as well, and now was pulling him into a tight hug. She held him tight, rubbing his back warmly. He could feel her smile in his shoulder. He brought his hands up to wrap around her, but he faltered. He let them fall to his sides.

"You're not alone, and you shouldn't feel that you need to change for anyone. Become the person you aspire to be, Zuko. Don't you remember anything I tell you?" She laughed lightly and continued in saying, "Life is tough, but you can't run away from it all. You need to face it and make your own decisions. Make your own choices. You can't allow other's expectations to hold you down. You're the only one living you life, aren't you?"

She pulled away from him and stared into his face, smiling brightly. "And you're never alone Zuko. You always have me. I'll always-"

Zuko stole her words. Stole her words away so that she couldn't even remember what she was saying. She was melting. Melting into Zuko, into his arms, into his lips.

Zuko kissed her.

His kiss was strong, passionate and full of emotion, just as she would expect from the Fire Nation Prince that she knew so well. And a thorough expansion of emotions took her over as the kiss lingered on. Happiness, sadness, glee, jealousy. She wanted to deepen the kiss, she wished she was able to kiss him like this all the time but, knew that would never happen.

She reluctantly pulled away from the kiss, breaking their lips apart. "I have to go."

This time Zuko was left. The door closing him back into his darkness, he raised a hand to his lips, wondering why he never felt this sensation before from all the times he had kissed Mai. _What have I started?_

* * *

_X._

_X._

**A/N: Okay, so here is the second chapter and third part to my wonderful Tyko, Zulee, whatever, fic! I don't know what it is, but I am having a blast writing this. And I thank you reviewers who are giving me the feedback I long for. Please keep reviewing and I hope you are enjoying reading this as much as I am enjoying writing it.**

**...kjh...**

**Thanks yet again! More to come soon...**


	4. Chapter 3:  Decisions

**Disclaimer: Please see Epilogue, or First Chapter**

**

* * *

X.**

**X.**

**Chapter 3: Decisions**

A week passed, and things started to go back to normal. Well, as normal as things could get in the Fire Nation. He went back to his regular routine, not wishing to admit that he had taken Ty Lee's advice, and Ty Lee was no where to be found.

Some excuse had made it to his ears stating that she was sick, but Zuko never knew that girl to be sick. He had a sinking feeling she was avoiding him.

He was with Mai at the moment. They had 'made up', if you could regard Zuko conceding to her as making up. They were lounging once again in her Father's luxurious home. Guards stood in the room and by the door, not leaving them much privacy. Zuko realized just now how much he disliked the constant babysitting.

"You may go," an agitated Zuko said with a wave of his hand. The guards hesitated for a moment before bowing and exiting the room.

"What was that for?" Mai asked from her position laying next to Zuko on the swank couch.

"I just didn't feel like having them watch over me like that. It was getting on my nerves." Zuko stared down at her.

"I love it when you boss people around like that." Mai turned her head and Zuko went through the motions as he leaned down to her. He waited there for a moment on her lips, wondering when that special sensation would take him over, but nothing happened. It was a dead kiss.

Mai pulled away, feeling something was wrong. She raised an eyebrow asking, "What's wrong now? I thought you were over your whole, 'I hate the world' phase?"

Zuko bit the inside of his cheek, holding in the tongue lashing he wished to give her right then. _Talk about calling the kettle black_, he thought. Instead, he ignore it and tried kissing her again, this time trying to put more feeling into it. He leaned into her more, and latched his hands onto her hips, but his grip was too tight and Mai pulled away saying, "Ouch! Zuko, that hurt. Maybe you should go."

She crossed her arms over her chest, looking at an ugly painting of a Fire Nation ship in a gold frame. Mai's mother was known around the Fire Nation as the woman with no taste. Bland, everything was bland. Her meals, her art, and even her daughter. Yet, what had drawn Zuko to her?

Was it the willingness that she showed? The fact that she pawed and fawned over him for so many years? Wasn't Azula the one who finally brought them together, giving them that extra push? Whatever is was that he had felt for her then, seemed to have disappear since the events that occurred last week.

She was a nice girl, in her own way. She was a little gloomy but she was there to support Zuko when it was applicable, and she did fawn over him. He always thought they were the same. Same ideals, same personality, same outlook on life, wanted the same future. However, it seemed that this also was him conforming to others expectations and plans.

He got up from the couch and slipped on his shoes as he went to the door in a huff. He yelled out to her, "Fine. Who would want to sit here doing nothing with a pasty, grey aura like you, anyway?!"

Mai sat there with an open mouth. "Are you serious? It didn't work on me with Ty Lee, so why would I care if you say that about me? I don't believe in auras."

"Yes, I know! Don't believe in auras, constantly bored but you never want to do anything, always wanting something from me but you **never** care enough about me to ask how my day was, or... Nevermind!"

"Zuko, did you really think I was the type of girl who would be down at your knee asking how your day was? I thought the reason why you chose to go out with me was because I was different compared to all your little fangirls here," she said with a roll of her eyes. She said everything nonchalantly. She gave away nothing in terms of feelings.

He turned away from her. "Maybe I did. Maybe I don't know you as well as I thought."

He said in an even softer voice that only he would have been able to hear, "Maybe it's that I don't know myself."

With that, he turned and left the room, telling the guards they could do as they'd like.

* * *

The Day of Black Sun would be approaching the following day. The time when fire benders were at their weakest. Preparations were being made to protect the important members from harm during those torturous eight minutes.

It would seem, in Zuko's eyes, that his role must have not been that important in the proceeding preparations for protection. He wasn't asked to help, and hadn't been told to hide. He was basically told to do nothing. Zuko was never good at doing nothing and, instead, decided he would searched for Ty Lee.

He went through the palace and then through the people that were cast in different roles of the underground tunnels. He heard his sister's voice and he advanced in that direction. The tunnels had been an amazing idea that Sozin had made. The balloons in the back were an idea that a battalion had been cunning enough to steal from the Avatar's comrades.

He remembered the tunnels best through childhood adventures of brave curiosity. The tunnels were like a maze for young children and, as Zuko walked through them now, they seemed so simple and smaller in size. He let his fingers brush against the cold Earth wall as he went.

He found his sister in the center of a large room, two Earth bender soldiers standing near her. He remembered passing them once in awhile on the ship returning to the Fire Nation. His sister had mentioned something about 'souvenirs'. Now he knew what their obvious purpose would be.

Protecting Father. Or so he thought. They followed closely behind her, like two small children clinging to their mother. Their eyes full of hope in making their "mother" proud. Else, punishment would entail.

"Azula."

His sister turned to see her brother approaching her. She waved off the two, telling them to be in position, and wait for her signal. She then proceeded to bark out more orders before crossing her arms over her chest and appraised Zuko.

"What's wrong, Zuzu? Can't keep track of your girlfriend?"

Zuko scowled, knowing that all the details of yesterday had already reached her spying ears. He stated through gritted teeth, "She's not my girlfriend anymore."

"Really? Well, I'm sure you can find someone with less morals that wouldn't mind a little pain by your hands," Azula replied, her words spilling out like silk.

She knew every detail of what happened. Zuko's frown deepened. He hated the fact that she always knew what was going on between Mai and him. Nothing was sacred and Azula was cunning enough to pull out every piece of information and dissect it into little slices that she would use in applicable situations. Her tongue must have been itching to say something like that.

He had been silent for too long, and Azula assumed that he couldn't think of a comeback quick enough. So, instead, she continued on. "So, what's been going on with Ty Lee?"

Zuko turned red and kept his face down, trying to act like he was still mad about before. He composed himself quickly and picked up his head asking, "Why? What's wrong with her?"

Azula's keen eyes watched his every movement as she slowly brought her eyes back to his. "I was just wondering if you did something to her because she hasn't been coming around the palace lately. I can't think that she would be actually spending time at home, knowing she hates her family, blah, blah, blah. So, I assumed it must have been something you did. Did you call her a circus freak again?"

He had felt horrible about the dig he had made about her at the beach. He made it knowing that would hurt her the most. He regretted it the moment it left his lips.

"I haven't talked to her since racing her over a week ago. I've heard she's been sick."

"Right. Ty Lee's sick, and I'm a water bender." She cocked an eyebrow, probably wondering whether her brother was really that much of a moron.

"Very funny. Isn't she here helping you right now?"

Now, Azula's curiosity was surely piqued. To anyone else it probably just sounded like banter, small talk, but to Azula... Azula heard her brother asking where she would be found.

She would play along, for now. "Yes, well, she's helping out in another district of the tunnels. You could probably find her down that way, if you were looking."

That was the end of the conversation in Azula's eyes, as she turned her back to her brother and continued her order barking.

* * *

Wondering why his sister would actually play things cool and tell him where to find Ty Lee, was beyond him. She was probably buying her time and waiting for when she would pounce. She was constantly stalking her prey.

What did make him slightly happy, was the fact that Ty Lee did not tell Azula anything of what happened between them. He had been extremely worried about her spilling the beans, but she was the one who didn't. He had a newfound trust and bond for the girl.

Zuko went farther down the tunnels and saw a group of soldiers crowding around something or someone.

"Thank you boys, but I only needed one of you to help me," said a shaky voice. Zuko pushed his way through the crowd, and made his way to see who it was. In the center of the commotion stood Ty Lee, smiling at all the men, seemingly happy.

"But, Ty Lee, let me-"

"No, I can-"

"I was here-"

"Do you want to start something-"

The men were all talking at once and started growling at the other competition in the large room of the tunnel. Their voices echoed off the cool Earth, making it seem like two hundred men were talking instead of just fifteen or so. Ty Lee covered her ears saying, "Please, I didn't mean for all of you to start fighting..."

The men refused, it seemed, to stop their antics and Ty Lee decided she had had enough of the pressure that she felt was pushing on her. She threw a kick to her right, a few quick jabs to her left and then finished the rest that were still standing with a side swipe with her leg.

Two men were still standing. She figured to kill two birds with one stone and threw out a right fist and a left foot in opposite directions. She watched as her punch hit soundly and the man fell comically with two teeth coming loose. She lowered her arm and then started to lower her foot when she felt something holding it.

She turned, wondering what would be holding her foot but she wasn't quick enough. She felt her foot being turned, and with it her whole body lost it's balance and she was lifted off the ground into a spin until she felt herself falling to the cold ground.

"A-atitit, ouch!"

She rubbed her sore lower back, wondering which one of them had actually caught her kick. She was pleasantly surprised to see Zuko holding a hand down to her. He was wearing a sloppy, overconfident smile as he said, "Bad day at the office?"

She took the hand and brushed herself off. She smiled, making it seem like nothing happened between the two a week earlier. They both knew the truth. They shared something. Something that Zuko regarded very highly.

"Well, I don't know what got into them. All I did was ask someone for a knife and everyone came running. I guess they all just really want to help me out," she said innocently. She looked around at the soldiers who had fallen by her hand. She stepped around the bunch. "Not to worry. They should wake up soon."

Zuko had known Ty Lee to be popular with the guys, but what was it that he felt deep down in the pit of his stomach when he saw all those men crowding her? Jealousy? But, he didn't react the same as he did when Mai was being flirted with. Was it because... he trusted her?

"Zuko, you okay?" Ty Lee was staring at him, waving a hand in front of his face. He snapped out of his stupor.

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine." He collected himself and surveyed Ty Lee while he did. She was wearing her usual soft tone's of pink's and red's that always seemed to brighten the room whether you liked it or not.

Her demeanor was always friendly and open and she gave out compliments like they were going out of style. She had been that aloof way ever since they were kids. Zuko had never noticed how attractive her self-confidence and respectful personality was until now.

The awkward silence between the two continued and they stared down at the floor, while shuffling feet and yelling could be heard around them. Ty Lee spoke first, "So, what are you doing?"

"Nothing," Zuko said, sounding more angry than he had thought he would by the question. "I was told to do nothing, that my efforts weren't needed in this endeavor. That I didn't have a role in this war, even though I am the Prince."

His hands clenched into fists at his side. Ty Lee's head tilted with care and her eyes crinkled as she smiled at Zuko. "What role do you want to hold in this war, Zuko?"

"Well, I," he started. He didn't know what he really wanted to do for the preparations. What part did he want to play? The more he thought, the more confused he felt, and the more he showed anger. He decided to switch the subject, "What kind of role did they give to you? Probably something stupid like holding off the Avatar and his comrades. They probably don't care if you get hurt. You're expendable."

Ty Lee watched Zuko with curiosity. She answered, "No. Azula is the clever one who thought up my role. She will be handling the Avatar and his friends herself, and I will be guarding your Father outside of his room."

She leaned in, cupping a hand against her mouth as to not be heard by any eavesdroppers, saying, "No one's supposed to know this, but your Father is being kept in the back room of the west branch of tunnels. Everyone thinks that he'll be in the main room. That's where Azula will wait."

Zuko nodded his head while receiving the 'secret' information. He was learning more and more of how much of a coward his Father truly was. The same Father who wanted to teach his twelve year old son a lesson with his face. The Father that Zuko wished to please for so many years of through hunting the Avatar.

"Zuko, do you want to go for a walk?" Ty Lee was looking at Zuko thoughtfully, knowing that something was bothering him.

He nodded unconsciously to her and walked towards the exit of the tunnels.

"You really shouldn't frown so much. You know, you do burn more calories by smiling then frowning," Ty Lee chit-chatted. She was probably one of the only people who thought it normal to chit-chat with Zuko. Most times, Zuko didn't even mind.

He just glanced at her as if she had two heads for a moment before comprehending what she had said. "Uh, sure."

They walked together, Ty Lee holding her hands clasped behind her back and smiling while Zuko looked like he was brooding about something. He asked casually, "So, where's Mai?"

"She's been told to hide along with the rest of her family. They could probably be found somewhere down in the deeper sections of the tunnel with my family and other influential people. She didn't seem to really mind. She told me that you two had a fight."

Zuko looked at her with a slight blush and a frown. "Does the whole world know about Mai and me?! Jeez, nothing is kept secret anymore." Zuko ruffled his hair and Ty Lee laughed gently.

Her laugh was sweet and seemed to cling in the air and made others around her turn and smile. She had a beautiful smile, as Zuko seemed to notice. She answered, "Not everyone cares, though everyone may know."

After a beat, Ty Lee spoke again. This time it was in a thoughtful way, almost as if she were talking to herself. "She cares about you a lot, Zuko. She might not show it all the time but by the amount of complaining she does about you, shows how much she truly cares. She even told me it once. In a round about way. You're good for her Zuko and she's good for you."

A chill ran through Zuko as Ty Lee tried to verbally push him away. They had walked far already, exiting out of the tunnels and heading down towards the water. They walked a forested path, trees swaying in the gentle breeze. Birds sang happy tunes and animals scampered around with naivety.

Ty Lee was going to walk on, but Zuko grabbed onto her wrist. She turned to look at Zuko who's eyes were cast in shadow. "Zuko, wha-"

Zuko tugged her into him and then pinned her to a tree. He held the petite girls wrists above her head, pushing her up against the tree with force. Her breath caught in her chest and she stared up into dark, hurt eyes. Animals scurried for cover, frightened by the loud noise that resounded through the quiet forest.

She didn't utter a word. She stared at him like a deer caught in headlights. Zuko spoke, his voice was husky, saying, "So, you're just going to keep on pushing Mai towards me and forget about yourself? Think that would be better for me? Better for you?!"

"But Zuko, I-"

"You, what? You don't feel anything for me? Don't know what I'm talking about. Don't know why I would pin you to a tree when you start talking about how I'm better off with Mai?!"

He was raving mad. He couldn't even get out what he truly was feeling in words. "Ty Lee, why is it that your bubbly personality drives me crazy, but I can't get enough of it. That I keep thinking about you and that kiss, the song and... everything has been becoming clearer to me over these past few days. Everything. Yet you continually push me away and back and tell me no. Why?"

Ty Lee looked away from those truthful eyes. "Because Mai's my best friend. Can I really hurt her over a boy? Can I really let her heart break, even though mine might be?"

She started crying. Tears streaked down her unblemished face. She sunk down and Zuko followed suit. She clung to his arms that now embraced her instead of holding her prisoner. He didn't know what to do. Ty Lee was never known as a crybaby. He had only ever seen her fully break down and cry a handful of times. He just kneeled there, allowing her to cry into his chest.

She finally looked up, her puffy pink eyes and red nose looking foreign on the usually bright girls face. He tried to wipe away a tear that rested on her chin. "Why should your heart be the one to break? Why do you need to be the one who suffers?"

A smile broke through her sad face. "Because, that's the one thing I have control over. The one thing that I can decide on my own, Zuko. This whole thing isn't easy on me either, you know. Do you think I want to just forget about you and act like everything is peaches and fire candies? That I felt nothing when we kissed...?"

She looked away as she ended with that sentence. She couldn't look at him. She never acted this way. "I'm supposed to be the girl that vies for the boys attention but never keeps it. The girl everyone wants to be with, but not taken home to mom. And... that's fine with me. But, Zuko, it's enough. Just, let me go. You're not even sure of who you are. Maybe you're just confused."

He held a fire behind his eyes when Ty Lee finally gained the courage to look at him again. It frightened her, but she also felt a hint of pride. "I'm not confused anymore, Ty Lee. I know what I must do. What role I must play. I know you might not want this, but you are going to be part of my future, and that I promise you."

Zuko stood, stepping back from the tree that was supporting Ty Lee. The sun was sinking into the horizon and an Avatar, not so far away, was finally getting a good nights rest. Zuko would rest well that night as well.

"You have a job to do, Ty Lee. Protect my Father, and I'll find you tomorrow."

"What do you mean, Zuko? You'll find me? But, you were told to stay put in the palace. How-"

"Just wait. I have some other things that need to be settled before I can start my role in this war. But, I can promise, Ty Lee, I will make you part of my future."

_Just like you were a part of my past. Like my Mother_.

"You promise?!" Ty Lee's tone of voice was something new to Zuko. "Just like you promised you wouldn't change. That we made a pinky promise that we would grow up to become the people we wanted to be. Do you remember THAT promise?"

Zuko stared at the girl who was obviously hurt for so many years. Zuko went back towards the sunken girl. He picked her up and held her to him. "I'm changing to become the person I want to be. I'm sorry that I made that promise and haven't kept it very well. Let me try and make this promise. I swear to you, Ty Lee. I'm not a little kid anymore making silly promises. Believe me, trust me."

He took her head and cupped her cheeks, staring into those worried eyes. "I'm going to be fine. Don't worry about me."

_I worry Zuko._ She cringed away from his kiss and Zuko gave a frown as he kissed her forehead before leaving. A lone braid swung as the wind picked up and the night air began to chill.

* * *

X.

X.

**A/N: So, here's your Thanksgiving treat. Though, I'm really unsure of this chapter. I might totally revamp it. lol, cause I'm not completely happy with it. Not in the least. :(**

**So, don't be too critical with me, and if you agree that this whole chapter should be a wash and redone, please don't hesitate to tell me. Thanks!**


End file.
